Creation Wiki makes MSTs of Fanfictions: My Little Unicorn
is the first episode of the series Creation Wiki makes MSTs of Fanfictions. The MST Igor: "Yo, everybody! My name is Igor the Mii, and today we're making a MST of an infamous fanfiction named My Little Unicorn!" Pingy: Cheetos "Yup! It's an infamous fanfiction!" Igor: "Let's start rolling the fic out!" ---- Author's notes: FIM is a BIG MISTAKE to me... its horrible… so I guess an alternate universe is in order! ---- Igor: "You dumbass... you made an AU of My Little Pony, yet you hate MLP... hypocrite!" James: "Okay, so I'm here now and ready to review the fanfic... or something... or whatever... Igor, how much am I getting paid for this again? That's a joke, by the way. Yeah, shocking, I have a sense of humor." Pingy: "So guys, should I stop eating my Cheetos?" eating Cheetos Sophie: "Yes, you're messing the seats up." Pingy: "How am I messing them up?" eating Cheetos King Kool: on a wooden table several times until he gets innumerable splinters on his forehead "Pingy, can you even tell that you're messing the chairs up?" ---- PROLOGUE/INTRO (Deep voice…) Far off in a distant dimension is the magical kingdom of Unicornicopia—home to many winged unicorns of different sizes and colors. All were under the watchful eye of their grand ruler; the legendary tri-horned alicorn, and he was known as that because, unlike any other unicorn, he had three horns instead of one. All, of which, were golden. ---- Igor: "Three. FUCKING. Golden. Horns. I am guessing the "Grand Ruler" is a Gary-Stu? James: "I'd say that's a wise assumption." Sophie: "Gold isn't always better. I mean, the Parade Kart in Double Dash doesn't have the best acceleration." Pingy: "OK, I'll just stop eating my Cheetos." away the Cheetos ---- It was the grand ruler's solemn duty to protect his kingdom, maintain the balances of all nature, and look after the young unicorns. ---- Igor: "The "grand ruler" has a duty of protecting his kingdom, maintaining the balances of all nature he isn't involved anyway, and LOOKING AT YOUNG UNICORNS?! Guys, we got a WilliamWill 2.0 there!" Pingy: "And we have writers editing this transcript author!" Igor: "No, Pingy. We're simply commenting on a bad fanfiction and pointing out every single bad thing we can find, this is a MST, not a parody." Chrome: "WilliamWill is too busy to write a story since we've destroyed his life and made him cry every night protected humanity from his threats." James: "I have no idea what Pingy just said. BTW, he said look AFTER, not AT. Think before you nitpick, Igor." ---- Each and every unicorn, though gifted with certain forms of magic and power, did not always rely so heavily on magic to solve all their problems and get through life, for they knew that the real magic came from the magic of believing! But then, evil forces to attack the kingdom, led by a powerful and evil sorcerer from another dimension who sought to obtain all the magic he could find, and rule all worlds and all dimensions with darkness and chaos. ---- Igor: "Oh yes, a cliche moment about an "evil force led by a powerful and evil sorcerer from another dimension"." Pingy: "You mean Arfoire?!" Igor: "We're MSTing a fanfiction of My Little Pony, not a fanfiction of Hyperdimension Neptunia!" Chrome: "i find it funny how you guys try to be funny" James: "OO WEE OO I LOOK JUST LIKE BUDDY HOL-- sorry i meant to do the illuminati theme" King Kool: "James, you better get off those 'roids, or I'll break your arm again." Pingy: "My Little Unicorn is very cringy for my taste." King Kool: "Why is it cringy for your taste? Is it because of your Cheetos?" an audience laughing ---- The unicorns tried to reason with him but the sorcerer merely scoffed at their friendly ways, and talk of believing, and unleashed his dark magic, threatening the entire kingdom with chaos and destruction. The unicorns band together, but proved to be no match for the magic that threatened their world, but when all hope seemed lost, The Grand Ruler leapt into action to defend his kingdom and subjects, and using the power of his golden horn, he unleashed the mighty magic of the uniforce…! The sorcerer was overpowered and conquered! ---- Igor: "Yeah, because the "Grand Ruler" has three golden horns. THREE. Gary-Stu! Gary-Stu! Sophie: "Oh, and what's up with the sorcerer anyway?" Category:Creation Wiki makes MSTs of Fanfictions episodes